kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cloud
Cloud Strife His name is Cloud Strife, isn't it? Why was it moved? Durza - January 21st - 10:57 PM *The page it originally redirected too was a redlink at the time. I didn't really "move" it, I just replaced the redirect with a page. I didn't use the last name because it didn't seem important, and because most of the characters are just known by their first names (like Vivi, Setzer and even Leon - he'd sound pretty dumb as "Leon Leonheart"). Scottch 22:00, 21 January 2007 (UTC) *His name isn't Leon Leonheart anyway. It's Squall Leonheart. He is called Squall once of the 1st kingdom hearts. Besides thats off topic. Is Strife really that important? I think this part should be changed Sorry for bothering who ever is reading this but I strongly beleve we should remove/re-write this part "Although Cloud is a much weaker boss than Sephiroth in Kingdom Hearts, the fact he was able to go head-to-head with him in Kingdom Hearts II implies that he wasn't fighting as hard as he could against Sora." This sounds really unprofessional and like it was writen by a cloud crazed fan boy. Yeah Cloud is a cool guy but I think stuff like this messes up the artical. Also "the fact he was able to go head-to-head with him in Kingdom Hearts II". The fact? its a scene made for enertainment. AGAIN, who did this post without signing ? There's more to the scene between Cloud and Sephiroth than just mere entertainment. The battle between Cloud and Sephiroth was instrumental in KH Final Mix and KHII because Cloud wanted to get rid of the darkness inside him. True, that line sounds rather unprofessional and methinks it might have to be removed, but come to think of it - I do have to agree that Cloud wasn't fighting as hard as he could against Sora. Most of us, if not all of us, can defeat him with melee attacks, and rather effortlessly, too ! Troisnyxetienne, 2009.01.11 ANY official evidence for 'First Tsurugi? Well, Kaihedgie, any evidence for the 'First Tsurugi' name? Especially something that contradicts that there is no name for the swords other than Fusion Sword/s? I presume that with your constant revision of the entry that you have SOMETHING to support the name as more than a fan name. I mean, you're not simply changing it back based only on your say so, RIGHT?Ryushikaze 05:12, 31 January 2009 (UTC) The Final Fantasy Wiki clearly states in their article that First Tsurugi is a mistranslation. If we can't verify it, it is in the Kingdom Hearts Wiki. Please knock off the edits Kaihedgie; I don't want to lock such an important article, nor ban you. BebopKate 19:17, 31 January 2009 (UTC) The term 'fusion sword' is used as a general term. First Tsurugi/Ken should be used to refer to the weapon itself. Regardless, First Tsurugi/Ken is used universally instead of 'fusion sword'.Kaihedgie 20:00, 31 January 2009 (UTC) I'm going to agree with Kaihedgie, while it may have been a mistranslation, it has become the undisputed name for it since it has no official name, so the First Tsurugi has stayed as it's name, It's similar to Nazo, an image of a Blue Super Sonic in an early Sonic X preview, the name has stayed dispite him never appearing, as has Asura, a glitch in Sonic 2 that turned Sonic green And the Kingdom Hearts has had situations where a nick-name become universally known before confirmation of actual names, such as Roxas being "BHK", and if Roxas had never gotten an actual name? I suspect BHK would have stayed, yes? First Tsurugi is much closer to an official name than "A type of fusion sword" is Dark Paladin Danny Not when 'Fusion sword' is what the makers called it, and said they called in the official Reunion Files.Ryushikaze 20:23, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Regardless, it's still called First Tsurugi universally. FF wiki KNOWS it's a mistranslation, but they still use 'First Tsurugi' as a universal term so why should this be any different. And for that matter, why still insist on callin' it so when the fusion aspect isn't even used in the game? Kaihedgie 20:26, 31 January 2009 (UTC) "The film's creative designer Takayuki Takaya has stated the individual swords have no names, and no other names for them have been put forth by the creators other than "fusion swords" which was used during development." It was a prototype/development name, like the Gamecube was called the Dolphin, how many people call the gamecube a dolphin? Dark Paladin Danny Soooo.... Evidence you say? How about the Final Fantasy VII Ultimania? http://uk.faqs.ign.com/articles/698/698416p1.html "Takeyuki Takeya (the monster and mechanical art designer for the film) designed Cloud's First Tsurugi sword set used in the film. He says that he doesn't know what the individual names of the swords are, nor what their specific attributes are. "First Tsurugi" is, apparently, the name for the entire set and the completed sword (as most people thought, I believe), and the swords were just called "the fusion swords" during development because they weren't given proper names." Dark Paladin Danny :That's not in the actual Ultimania itself. There was no Ultimania out at the time that Faq was written that included AC, only the Reunion files. Outside of adding the name First Tsurugi, Ryu Kaze was simply repeating the words from that book, which do not use First Tsurugi. He concluded the fan name was official based on no evidence whatsoever.Ryushikaze 20:57, 31 January 2009 (UTC) New suggestions: *1) Wait until Dissidia comes out and see if it gets an official name then, as suggested by the FF wiki (who, I notice, was having a very similar discussion involving some of the folks here. Hmmm...) *2) Call up Takayuki Takaya and ask him personally. Anyone got his number? *3) Stop arguing over something so silly. We can all agree it resembles his sword from Advent Children, right? So, let's refer to it that way until something more solid comes along. No mistranslations, "offical fandom", or any other weird stuff involved, okay? Besides, I notice no one is fighting over which exact shuriken Yuffie has. Poor Yuffie...where's the love? BebopKate 21:44, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Orgin Did Cloud originate from Hollow Bastion along with the other final fantasy characters? - Orpheus_of_the_Lyre Unknown, but presublibly, I'd bet my biscuts on it. But don't get your hopes up.CLARKMASTER! 00:49, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Did anyone else stop to this about this... :Keep in mind, most world subplots where slightly redone to be about memories (Cloud's looking for memories, not a person; the Queen of Hearts is out to get a memory thief, not someone who made an attempt on her heart; Finklestein's making a memory potion, not a heart, et cetera)...don't think about it so hard.—Urutapu 21:36, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah. Duh.--Ifyoucanreadthisyoumustbeasmessedupasmecanisuggustyouadoctor? 23:45, September 27, 2009 (UTC)